


Punishment

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Angst?, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Punishment, Scene Discussion, So many emotions, Spanking, Tony Stark Feels, Traffic Light System, emotional release through spanking, implied aftercare, it's really not that kinky, lots of emotions, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: It's more than just a spanking
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965925
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	1. Your PoV

**Author's Note:**

> it's finally finished. it took me long enough. let me know what you guys think!

Lying, or at least not admitting the truth, to Tony made me feel disgusting. The moment he got back to the tower, I wanted nothing more than to feel his arms wrap around me and let him do whatever he wanted. He looked exhausted, two full days of meetings and dealing with people had clearly worn him down. A part of me regretted doing it, breaking a rule on purpose. I even had the picture on my phone. That's how close I was to doing what I was supposed to. 

But then I got my final grades email. 

My thumb tapped notification before I could stop myself. 

So here I was, lying sideways across the bed, slightly terrified about what exactly I'd gotten myself into. Everything felt too soft, too warm, too nice. But my Daddy said to get ready for bed, so I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on my snowflake PJ's. I waited and waited, stewing in my guilt. 

The blood rushed to my head as it hung off the side of the bed. I heard Tony walk into the bedroom. I was too anxious to look at him. He moved around the room. The closet door opened, hangers rattled, shoes discarded. I sat up when he came back into the room. He was still dressed in his shirt and tie, jacket removed and sleeves rolled up. 

Like every time I looked at him, that familiar wave of awe and unworthiness crashed over me. Only this time, it came with a rush of anticipation and shame. These warring emotions twisted and writhed in my gut.

Daddy was in charge of punishment, and I knew I needed it. The only way to get the relief I craved was to break a rule.

"Last chance Babygirl, do you want to tell me why you didn't send me a picture of dinner?"

I shook my head, still avoiding eye contact. If I looked him in the eye now, I knew I'd end up crying more and that's not what I wanted. 

His voice was like cast iron, dark and unwieldy when he gave me his first command. 

"Strip."

My breath caught in my throat, but I did what I was told, folding up the clothes I had just put on. Goosebumps erupted across my skin as the heat rose across my face and into my ears. The room was warm, like always because Tony hated the cold, growing up in California where it was always warm. I still felt like shivering, the anticipation of any kind of relief almost within my grasp. Tony yanked his tie from his shirt, never taking his eyes off me.

"Hands on the headboard."

It was like swimming through molasses. My knees slid over the duvet, catching as the bed dipped. This feeling, heavy and thick, wasn't at all like the normal mistiness I felt when I was given a command. It weighed on me. Or maybe that was just the guilt from causing Tony this… unnecessary stress. There was no way he wanted to come home to this. I was taking more than I offered. Again. 

My hands gripped the top of the solid wood board. Sharps edges cut into my palms. The tingle caused by it sent a ripple effect through me. My skin was still tight and itchy, though. I felt exposed, vulnerable, and my muscles bunching up in tension. My head hung between my arms and my ankles crossed over each other.

"I'm gonna give you five for not sending me the picture," he rubbed his hand from the base of my spine up to to my neck, wrapping his fingers around the back of it "And ten for lying to me. You understand?"

I nodded quickly, squeezing my eyes shut. That wasn't the right answer. Tony yanked on my braids until my head was thrown back and I was looking at him finally. The stinging pain that blossomed from my scalp was nothing compared to just how… shitty I felt. 

Tony looked completely calm but unrelaxed. There was a rigidness set across his shoulder and it was all my fault. He was upset with me. I was being selfish for needing this. 

The option was there. I could tap out, safeword even, apologize for being a selfish and inconsiderate partner. He deserved better than what I was giving him. Just chalk another reason up for exactly why I needed to be punished. 

"Ye-yes, Daddy," I whispered, knots twisting my stomach. 

His eyes locked with mine, searching for something behind my fogged up lenses. This was supposed to be a punishment, but his touch was still soft, trying to be soothing. That wasn't what I deserved right now, or maybe ever. 

"I want you to count 'em for me Babygirl, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He let go of my hair and my head fell back down between my arms. I tried to focus on how sore my shoulders and fingers were. Anything to not think about his own fingers tracing their way down my back and across my cheeks. I needed to focus.

There was a moment of nothingness before his hand came down on my skin. The smack resounded around the quiet bedroom. A shakey breath was forced out of my mouth. The molasses in my mind rippled just enough for my mouth to form the word. 

"One."

After eight more blows and two check-ins, I realized I was sobbing, like ugly crying with snot dripping from my nose onto the pillow. Was I even counting anymore? My grip on the headboard remained tight, fingernails digging into the wood. I was probably ruining it. 

The rest of me just fizzled. My thoughts scattered around a thick goo. I couldn't focus on any one thing, the voice in my mind speaking some kind of garbled gibberish. The pins and needles sensation of holding this position only flared up when Daddy's hand landed on my sore cheeks. 

"Te-" I choked, trying to focus on the now again but losing that battle. 

"Babygirl, color?"

I shook my head.  _ No, no, I can do this. I deserve this. I need this. Please, Daddy. I need to be good again. I can't be good without this. Wanna be good. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.  _

Fingers curled around mine, prying them from the headboard. I shook my head again even when Tony guided me into his lap. His arms wrapped around me, rocking gently.

"Sshh Baby, I got you, Daddy loves you, Sweetheart, you are so good for me, you're my good girl, it's alright, hands on me Honey, there ya go, c'mon, everything's okay, just let it out Babygirl."

It wasn't until he told me to stop apologizing that I even knew I was speaking. My throat hurt more than my bottom, but the knots in my stomach wouldn't calm down. They kept forcing the words out of me. It was like my brain had just completely disconnected and had handed the reins over to them. 

I took a deep breath and pulled away from Tony's shoulder. His hand on my hip moved to cup my face. I hiccuped. Fuck.

"Hey," he whispered. "Daddy loves you Babygirl. Just tell me what's going on."


	2. Tony's PoV

_ Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

I took it too far. I should have stopped at five.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

I should have been paying closer attention to you. But just… fuck… was it riveting watching my handprint form on your sweet ass. I got carried away. That's not an excuse. I needed to fix this.

You wouldn't stop apologizing. Between every sniffle and hiccup and heart-wrenching sob, you were whispering how sorry you were. I couldn't get you to stop crying. The moment I thought you'd calm down enough to talk to me, you'd start up again. 

"Talk to me Sweetheart, c'mon, you'll feel better." I would also feel better. I needed to know what's going on.

"I ate dinner, I've got the picture, I ju-ju-just-" you choked.

"Breath with me, Honey," I exaggerated my inhale and exhale. "There ya go, deep breaths."

"I wanna be good," you hiccuped.

"You are good, my good girl."

"Not if I can't stay," you wailed. 

_ Oh. _

Final grades. This was about final grades and scholarships and loans and your parents. 

"Honey, Honey, Honey, you aren't going anywhere you don't wanna go."

"I just wanna be here but I don't deserve it."

"Look at me Baby," I swiped a tear off your cheek and waited for you to make eye contact with me and not my chin. "I want you here, for as long as you wanna be here. I want you in my life, in my tower, in my lab, in my bed, and anywhere else I happen to be."

You nodded, giving a weak acknowledgment to what I was saying. The hands on my shoulders flexed with motion. I tried to keep calm, that's what you needed right now, but I was hurt. Why did you think I wouldn't help you?

"I'm sorry for-for-for bein' selfish Daddy. I didn't know what else to do." You whispered, casting your eyes down again.

"You should have waited for me, Honey."

"I was being stupid," you nodded like that's what I was saying.

"Hey, none of that shit." I pulled your chin up to force you to look at me. "You are incredible and smart, and I will fight anyone who says otherwise."

More tears welled up, threatening to fall as your breath hitched. "I love you, Daddy. Don't deserve you."

"Babygirl, just let me take care of you. That's Daddy's job."

"I know, but-"

"No buts," I cut you off, things needed to be said. "If you need or want anything, you ask me, Baby. A new pair of shoes, a car, college money, head of your enemy, you ask me for it and I will give it to you if you're good. What's our number one rule?"

"We don't keep secrets or feelings from each other," you murmured, voice still wet.

"That's right, and it hurt my feelings that you didn't think you could just ask me for help."

The realization of why we were here now dripped across your face like the rain, slow at first then unleashing the floodgates. You bit your wobbling bottom lip but kept your hands on my shoulder like I asked you to. There was my good girl crybaby

"Daddy, I-" you hiccuped, trying to keep from crying again. "’M sorry, didn't mean it like that. Please-."

"You are forgiven, Honey, just you gotta tell me things. You know you can call me no matter what, for whatever reason, and I will pick up," I kissed your forehead. "How are you feeling?"

There was a pause, your brow scrunched up in concentration as you thought about my question. I could feel the anxiety in my chest expanding. 

"I'm upset," my heart seized, "with myself. I feel like a shitty sub? I guess? Like, I was being selfish and not being considerate of your feelings." 

"What do you mean?" I probed, trying to fully understand what had gotten into your head in such a short time. 

"Like… I know you wanna spend money on me, and I really appreciate all of it, I just feel bad and like I'm not giving enough back. I mean tonight was a great example, I purposefully broke a rule, even though it made me feel even shittier, just so I could be punished. 

Which isn't how I planned for tonight to go. I was gonna do what you do for me all time and take care of you. I wanted to show you that I love you and care too and that-that-that…"

You were crying again. I was beginning to wonder where you stored these because we must be reaching a world record at this point. 

"Babygirl," I started, lowering my voice. "You wanna show me you love me?"

"Yeah, Daddy." 

"Then you let me take care of you. You just be my precious baby and Daddy will do the rest cause that makes me happy."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and commenting and giving me kudos.   
> Come find me on Tumblr [@slothspaghettiwrites](https://slothspaghettiwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
